


Kitten

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kitten!Peter, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday. Peggy gifts him with a kitten. A human kitten.





	Kitten

Today was Bucky’s birthday. Peggy was a little unsure on what to get him at first, but she figured it out soon enough. Bucky loved cats, but, he was allergic. So Peggy got him a kitten. His name was Peter, and he wore little grey ears, a little grey tail, and a collar with a leash. He had a cute petite body with long limbs and milky skin. He was gorgeous.

When it was time to give Bucky his gifts, Peggy led Peter into the room. Everyone cooed at how cute and reached out to pat his head. Peter curled up at Bucky’s feet until the party was over. Then they were left together. Alone.

“You can talk now.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. What’s your name?”

“Peter. And you're Bucky, right?”

Bucky nodded.

“So, what can you do?”

“Anything, really.”

“Is that so, kitten?”

Peter nodded.

“Well, as cute as you look all dolled up like that, I think we should take it off.”

Peter did as he was told, but left the collar on. Bucky’s face took on a look of pure lust. His eyes looked almost black.

“You want a treat, kitten?”

Peter nodded. Bucky pulled out his cock. Peter licked at it hesitantly.

“Well, would you look at that. You aren’t fully trained, are you?”

Peter shook his head.

“There, there. That’s ok. I’ll just have to teach you myself.”

Bucky intertwined his fingers in Peter’s hair to guide him on his dick. He bobbed Peter’s head up and down on his dick while Peter swirled his tongue around.

“Such a fast learner. You’re doing so good, kitten.”

Bucky let Peter take over. Peter looked up at Bucky, making eye contact as he sucked him off.

“You’re gonna make me cum, kitten. You want that? You wanna milk my cock?”

Peter purred around Bucky, making him buck his hips forward into Peter’s mouth. Peter gagged. Bucky let out a moan. Peter could feel Bucky twitch in his mouth. Peter hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Bucky as he could. Bucky let out a yell as he came down Peter’s throat. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath. Peter sat on his knees.

“Good kitten. You did so good.”


End file.
